TGRobert
"WHAT A BLACK AFRICAN SLAVE." ~ TGR, definitely not being racist TGRobert, or just TGR, is, for some ungodly reason, the technical leader of the current Tags community, owning both the Discord, the Steam group, the wiki you're on right now, and even the website that's in development! Why, of all people, did he get the job I'm really not sure. Anyway, aside from that, he's an ex-comment dweller who liked commenting "witty" and "quirky" remarks instead of, you know, actually posting tags. He's also the man behind the Endiome profile, which in the end landed him a 10 year ban. Yes, the current mastermind is banned on the original one. No, this doesn't appear as an example of irony in the dictionary. Style Since TGR strives for recognition in pretty much everything he does (big ol' attention whore, right?), his tags were quite unique. At least, they were when he made them. Most of the time he was just commenting on other people's content, and it's been said that he'd have Hale's Own if comments would have ratings. In the case of actual posts, he didn't post single items at all, but only sets, which he always used the Sniper token picture for. He also posted like once in a blue moon, so when he did post they got pretty highly rated, hence his above average crits-per-tag ratio. The sets usually would be one of three possible things: puns, haikus, or what he called "long sets". These long sets were, stay with me on this one, long sets (shortest was 112 items, longest was 373, and that took a whole weekend to make!) of a quote or term and copies of it, where one word is changed with a rhyme of it. For example, his longest set went with the title Team Fortress 2 (you should know what that is, come on), and went with the rhymes of the word "two". Needless to say, there were a lot of rhymes for it. He would also define every rhyme, even if the word was pretty common, like "foam", and match it with an item, which became increasingly difficult as the set went on, as TGR refused to reuse items. Weird guy, we know. It was hard to guess what the set was about at a glance, though, because he always named them some ambiguous nonsense that somehow related to the set's content. He does this with pretty much everything. Before getting his signature style, he had actually made some single item submissions. He deleted them (bar like 3 actually okay ones), though, for the sake of consistency. History The Encounter TGR first encountered the site somewhere around February 2015, when he and his friend stumbled upon the site by accident when looking for other people's named items. He was surprised as to how actually good other's names were, which made his rock-bottom self-esteem drop even lower somehow and his item names to be erased. He then made a profile and got into tagging to show his mighty prowess in item-naming. Shocking nobody, he was really bad and went anonymous right after. The anonymity didn't make him any better, but at least he wouldn't be shunned for it. During that covert career he actually did make a submission that was pretty well-received, getting around 20 crits even! The Rise and Fall... When Anonymous was disabled, he had no other choice but to use his profile, which had -40 crits. TGR had almost given up tagging, leaving behind an extremely respected and legendary record, but when misses were removed temporarily, he saw a glimpse of hope: his score skyrocketed to 19 points! With shimmer in his eyes, TGR deleted all of his previous posts and started over. He was...still pretty damn bad, actually, but began to improve around March, which gave him a desire to become a part of the community, being really enticed by its uniqueness and "wackiness". He also had no friends bar the one mentioned in the previous section, so this felt like a good opportunity to make some. His first notable post was the so-called "Crone's Collection of Cones", which gave birth to his set-exclusive style. Considering the then all-mighty Relk Cehi commented on it, it was a pretty good start. After that, he began submitting various haikus and long sets, along with an absolute metric ton of comments, slowly becoming a part of the community. He became known as the "King of Sets" after beating the previous longest set of 100 items. The title became a bit of a goal between TGR and Smash Z, with them beating each other multiple times. Therister actually beat both of them with a whopping 666 item set! However, since it was pretty cheaply made, TGR adamantly denounced it, probably to save his frail self-esteem. Right before the end of the website, Therister, upon his welcome return, made a proper set with 667, and TGR admitted defeat for good. TGR had wanted to make a 1000+ item set, but he was always too lazy to do it, and when he did try, the website crashed on him twice. Talk about getting too close to the sun, huh? Well, Makin' Bacon actually made one with 1036 items (which is the biggest set of the website), so TGR's just bad. He had joined at just the right time, because with his growth the drama and personalities of TF2Tags began getting at the forefront of the community. He's seen it all, from Team Legownz to his own incident. You see, after some admittedly clever moves, playing everyone like a damn fiddle, it was revealed by TGR himself that he was behind the mass-missbombing profile after he got banned for 10 years. He then used the alt to hang around some more, but his attention began fizzling away quite quickly, and he at some point wasn't really a member of the community at all. Though still being friends and on good terms with some of the members, he was essentially exiled out of the community. ...and Rise Again? When it was revealed that the website was being shut down, he, unsure why himself honestly, decided to make his own version, with blackjack and hookers. He got his brother Ancient Shed on board and they began planning it out. Soon after, he made a server to gather the future admins of the website to discuss the development. That, honestly accidentally, became the current public Discord server. Now in possession of the biggest TF2Tags server, this wiki, the Steam group, and being the sibling of the main and only developer of the site, he's pretty much the new Dr. Dos. Hopefully, he won't be as bad as him. Relationships Over his peculiar career, TGR's gathered tons of friends and enemies in the community, with a big part of his social life revolving around it. For the longest time he had a tendency to nickname people with dumb names, like calling Propizio "Ragdoll" and Proto Kirby "Pocky". Some stuck, some didn't. He also has a weird obsession with small lists (no, really, ask him yourself), so he keeps removing people from his Steam friends list constantly. Due to that, it's had to grasp who he's on good terms with.. Penongra TGR and Pen have a long, tight, but rocky relationship. Since Pen was already personality in the site way back in 2015, was familiar with him, and even looked up to him and his "cool attitude". He was a kid, all right? When they got in touch, TGR was very tense by the very much Godly presence of the Jesse™, but as time went by they became pretty chummy. In fact, Pen shaped a lot of TGR's personality, so now you know who to blame for his assholishness. Nowadays, pretty much every veteran can tell you about the dozens of times they've had a falling and tried distancing themselves from each other. Guess the power of friendship prevails, though, since they're still good friends. At some point they also dated or something, which is weird, but it happened anyways. Like everybody has dated everybody here, so is it really that big of a surprise? Marmot They began talking because they actually share their birthday dates to a T, and hit it off pretty alright in the beginning, to the point where they and Penongra had a very close friend circle. However, when Marmot came out as a transsexual, they had an outing. Because TGR is relatively right-wing in terms of politics, he refuses to use preferred pronouns (go ask him yourself, it's a long story apparently) and opts in for using the ones that represent a person's biological sex. Because both are quite stubborn on the topic, they ended up as enemies and Marmot now has blocked him on Discord. TGR, as per usual with his apathy, doesn't really care anymore. L'Étranger They first met when 'Tranger was doing his weird George shtick, which made him and Jesse execute a Steam-based attack on the guy, which yielded absolutely no results. During the attack, TGR and 'Tranger realised they were fellow weebs, and basically went: "We cool? We cool." Not long after what apparently was the start of their friendship, they got into an argument about the best girl of the visual novel Katawa Shoujo, which unfortunately found its way onto TF2Tags. Ever since then, and other comically petty but non-serious quarrels, they've become good pals. To be honest, TGR is probably 'Tranger's only friend. Have you even seen that guy? Therister Therister and TGR are actually best friends, even more so than he and Jesse are. While it's not particularly clear why it happened or what happened, but over time they just became really close. It's almost as if TGR can have normal friendships, wow! Kokogumi TGR met him in a game of Cards Against Humanity, and they became friends based solely on the fact they were both weebs, kind of like with 'Tranger. Unlike with him, though, TGR soon began to dislike Koko, probably calling him a retard more than he's called that himself. They've had a pretty on-and-off relationship, with it currently being off, and TGR wants to stay it that way. Twelve Hour Respawn Despite constantly throwing the N word and various other racist remarks around, he isn't actually a racist, just somebody with a very skewered sense of humor. An example of that would be the fact he and THR were great friends, even talking to him on his deathbed. It also became a meme as to how similar their acronyms were, with THR currently (and unfortunately forever) being named "Twelve Ghour Respawn" on Steam. Fancytag He and Fancy have had a weird relationship. At first, they were buddies. Then, Fancy began hating TGR's guts over the fact he was calling him "Hooky", which was a reference to one conversation they had where TGR sent the poor guy images of paper fairy mutilation from Bestgore. That lasted most of their tagging career, and then, way later, they've gone back on good terms. The Hooky ordeal is a good example of why TGR was, and still is, a huge weirdo. Others TGR's generally on good terms with everybody else, with veterans being used to his exaggerated mannerisms and newbies still trying to decipher what the guy tries to say in the Discord server's VC through his hellishly thick Esto-Russo-British accent, and wondering why he's so damn mean and angry all the time. Trivia * TGR has had a bit of an adventure with his username. At first, he joined the website under the name of "TheGamingRemote", and only some years later growing of it out of embarrassment. He then went through a variety of names like Viivikonna and TGRZwetzich (which is his username here), even reusing Endiome. He settled with TGRobert as it was the simplest and prettiest one. ** The idea for TGR's first username came when he was 9 or so and wanted to make a Youtube channel, so he took the typical "TheGaming-" pronoun and stuck remote at the end of it, possibly being a reference to his PS3 remote that also works as a controller, literally being a gaming remote. * TGR's been a huge weeb (note that he's not an actual weeaboo though) ever since the Summer of 2013. His favorite anime is Kill Me Baby!, if you're curious. * TGR is actually quite mentally ill, having both APD and BPD among many other problems, which has occasionally brought complications into the community. * TGR's profile picture is actually a reference to the Sociopath perk deck's final tier, "Showdown", from the game Payday 2. * Although TGR is infamous for his obsession with the Hypedimension Neptunia character Neptune, or Nep as he calls her (have you even seen his Steam profile?), his favourite game is actually the completely unknown title The Witch and the Hundred Knight. * TGR is a big fan of online and real-life drama (excluding celebrity drama), which is one of the main reasons he decided to join the TF2Tags community. * Although TGR is a Pyro main, in TF2Tags he is portrayed as a Sniper with the Ritzy Rick's Hair Fixative, Final Frontiersman, and Triad Trinket (Style: Bear). He was created by TGR to justify his representative item, which didn't make any sense to anyone but himself. It still doesn't make sense, actually. * When TGR was banned for the Endiome situation, his final words are quoted as being "I died laughing." Category:Taggers Category:Generation 2